


absolute territory

by warsfeil



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsfeil/pseuds/warsfeil
Summary: When The Gang gets sucked into a videogame, everyone tries to romance Yuki and win his heart, while he dutifully plays the role of a heroine. In a skirt.“You made him,” Mammon says, disbelief still in his voice as his brain desperately attempts to catch up with the situation unfolding before him, “the heroine?”“Yeah,” Leviathan says. He seems much more appreciative: he smiles at Yuki, like this is the greatest thing to have happened since the bikini Ruri-chan scale got a re-release in alternate colors. “Isn’t it great? We all have to try and romance her!”
Comments: 15
Kudos: 246





	absolute territory

“You made him,” Mammon says, disbelief still in his voice as his brain desperately attempts to catch up with the situation unfolding before him, “the heroine?”

“Yeah,” Leviathan says. He seems much more appreciative: he smiles at Yuki, like this is the greatest thing to have happened since the bikini Ruri-chan scale got a re-release in alternate colors. “Isn’t it great? We all have to try and romance her!”

Yuki, for his part, swishes the skirt one way, and then the other. After a moment, he twirls in a small circle, watching the way the pleats fly upwards.

“Stop,” Lucifer says, his voice sounding slightly strained. Mammon turns a shade of scarlet that Yuki hasn’t seen in -- oh, at least three hours -- and Satan is looking, very pointedly, at the desk instead of anything else. 

“Oh,” Yuki says, finally. The game seems to have been generous enough: he has all the trimmings of a schoolgirl’s outfit, but instead of a bra he’s simply in a camisole under the shirt that feels appropriately silky on his skin. “Does that mean they match?” 

He hikes his skirt up on one thigh and hears Mammon walk straight into the chalkboard.

“Please,” Lucifer says, his voice muffled behind his hand. “Stop.” 

“He said _please_ ,” Satan says, sounding as awed as someone can while still keeping his tone appropriately scathing.

Yuki lets his skirt down, satisfied. “I don’t mind being the heroine,” he says, and takes the seat next to the window, crossing his legs and feeling the way the skirt automatically slides across his thighs.

Really nice attention to detail. Demonic video games had their merits.

-

Mammon gets in trouble the first day for skipping class, but firmly maintains that he needed to “go to his dorm for a shower”.

Yuki smiles to himself and aces all the quizzes.

-

“You could put on a boy’s uniform,” Lucifer says, over lunch.

Yuki splits his chopsticks perfectly, gaining a small, appreciative _ooh_ from Leviathan, and puts a piece of tamagoyaki in his mouth rather than responding. He doesn’t quite understand the mechanics behind how he can eat food in a magical video game simulation, but the day timeskipped to lunch after he answered two questions from his teacher, so he’ll just accept the fact that the tamagoyaki tastes appropriately like eggs. 

“I don’t mind,” he says. It isn’t a lie, because lying to demons is a solid and hard “no” as far as Yuki is concerned, but it isn’t exactly the truth, which is that he thinks the skirt might suit him better than the RAD uniform. If nothing else, it was probably easier to put on.

“Leave him alone,” Mammon says, drinking his entire juicebox in one fell swoop and then slamming it down so hard the cardboard crunches into a sheet of paper. “He can wear whatever he wants to wear, y’know!”

“Just because you want to see him in a skirt--” Satan starts. 

“LOLOLOL,” Leviathan says, and Yuki wonders, not for the first time, if it isn’t more effort to say the letters outloud than to just simply laugh. It’s possible that the point isn’t actually conveying amusement, and Yuki smiles, pleasantly, like it’s a joke he’s in on. He isn’t, but that doesn’t matter, so long as he pretends otherwise.

“Shut up!” Mammon says.

“There can’t be any rules about wearing that uniform,” Satan says, and then pauses, looking at Leviathan with a sort of trepidation that could never be conveyed in mere words. “Can there?”

Leviathan shrugs. “If you want to risk a bad ending, you can try.”

“What happens in a bad ending?” Mammon asks. “Like, does she-- he-- does Yuki just reject everyone and graduate or something?”

“We all die,” Leviathan says, completely straightfaced. There’s a long, drawn out pause where all of his brothers look at him (Yuki starts in on his salad; the cucumbers are lightly pickled and extremely refreshing), before he grins. “LOLOL, JK! I really had you going! This isn’t that kind of game. She’d probably just reject us and we all lose.”

“We did want to win,” Lucifer offers, mildly, in case anyone had forgotten.

“Can’t we just confess now and Yuki can, like, fall in love with us?” Mammon asks, a hopeful tone in his voice.

“I’m not in love with any of you,” Yuki offers, like he isn’t shooting them down. Mammon lays his head on the lunch table in sheer agony while Leviathan laughs so hard he chokes on his tea and goes down for the count on the floor.

“Well,” Satan says, dragging his lips up into the best pretense of a smile that he can, “I guess we’d better get to work.” He reaches down with his chopsticks, placing his extra cucumbers onto Yuki’s plate, and Yuki looks up, offering him a smile.

Mammon mumbles something about cheating, but he says it into the table. One of their classmates -- an NPC named John, if Yuki remembers correctly -- hovers nearby, looking down at the red-faced demon on the floor, still intermittently laughing and coughing up tea.

“Are you guys all right?” John asks.

“We’re fine,” Yuki says, and eats Satan’s cucumber slices.

-

Mammon is the first attempt. He shows up in the evening, after the “lights out” has already happened. Yuki had been expecting another jolting timeskip, but apparently this was within the realm of videogame programming.

“I brought you something from the cafe,” Mammon says, and offers over a clearly stolen, slightly smashed melon bread.

“Thank you,” Yuki says, and takes it. He sets it on the desk. The room he’s in is much different than his assigned room at the House of Lamentation, and he watches Mammon glance around it, curiously, taking in the completely innocuous human room.

“So,” Mammon says. “Well, I mean…”

Yuki waits, patiently.

“If there’s anything you need, I can try to get it for ya,” Mammon says, finally. “I mean, I’m not very good at givin’ gifts, and my credit card is still maxed, but I can sneak anything past these other guys!”

Yuki is puzzled for a brief moment before he understands: the “other guys” are the NPCs of the encounter, and not his brothers, who Mammon definitely cannot sneak anything by.

“Thank you,” Yuki repeats. 

Mammon smiles, looking all too-relieved, and leaves with a quick excuse.

The melon bread _is_ pretty tasty.

-

Leviathan’s method for romance is much more practiced. He sends Yuki a good morning text every morning, laden with kaomoji; when Yuki fails to send them back properly, he sends over a website that appears to have been built into the code of the game, because it loads easily on Yuki’s phone and gives him a set list of cute kaomoji to paste in at his leisure.

**( ° ∀ ° )ﾉﾞ** Yuki sends, and Leviathan is elated. 

Leviathan gives Yuki a gift every morning, before homeroom starts.

“It’s power-leveling,” he informs Mammon, with a smug smile as he hands over a pencil case with snakes all over it. Yuki adds it to his collection of strange Leviathan-related gifts, in his bag alongside the jellyfish clear folders and on top of the set of blue highlighters.

“Where are you getting all that _money_?” Mammon asks, aghast at the mere idea that there had been a way to make money he had been unaware of.

“LOLOL,” Leviathan says. Laughs? Yuki is unclear. “You have to use the part-time job function! I’ve been tutoring people in math, so there’s no help for you.”

“I’ll get a part-time job!” Mammon says. “I bet they need models in this school! Or something!”

“It’s a high school,” Satan says. He’s propped up on his elbow at his desk, looking supremely unconcerned with the interactions happening in front of him; he only looks at Yuki periodically, as if to gauge a response. He taps his pencil against his chin, almost absent-mindedly. “They don’t need models.”

“They could,” Mammon says, defensively, while Leviathan laughs.

-

The stack of melon bread is four deep by the time Satan comes by Yuki’s room.

“So,” Satan says, “think you can tutor me in human world history…?”

He hovers in the door for a second before Yuki smiles. 

“Sure,” Yuki says. Satan drops down to kneel next to Yuki -- the desk only has one chair, and Yuki isn’t giving it up -- glancing over the papers highlighted in several shades of blue.

Yuki is absolutely certain that Satan knows everything he’s being taught, but it’s nice, all the same.

-

Yuki pairs thigh high stockings with the skirt, just for fun. When he shows up for class, he feels several sets of eyes on him, and four demons glare holes into John as Yuki is roped into a cultural festival planning committee.

“Wow,” Mammon says, weakly, when Yuki finally sits down.

Lucifer refuses to stop staring straight at the chalkboard.

-

“Are you up?” Lucifer asks.

Yuki stares at him for a moment. “No,” Yuki says, in his pyjamas, refusing to acknowledge anything that happens between the hours of 1 and 3 in the morning.

Lucifer quirks his mouth up into a smile, and holds out a hand. “Come on,” he says. “I have something to show you.”

Yuki considers the merits of going back to bed (upside: Lucifer was really cute when you didn’t do what he wanted, bed was warm and comfy, downside: Lucifer was also cute when he was trying to impress you) and finally accepts Lucifer’s outstretched hand.

Lucifer takes him to the top of the school; he unlocks the door with a key that Yuki can only assume is stolen, and presses the door open to the roof.

Yuki shivers, automatically, and Lucifer wraps an arm around him. Smooth. 

Yuki pretends to be surprised.

“Is it too cold? I brought a blanket,” Lucifer says, and produces one from where it had been folded at the edge of the roof. “I thought you might like to see this. The astronomy club said it was a meteor shower.”

Yuki looks up as Lucifer settles the blanket around his shoulders. The sky is a dark blue render, the moon shining bright, and as he watches a star treks its away across the space before fizzling out into nothing.

“You’re supposed to make a wish,” Yuki says.

“Is that so?” Lucifer asks. Yuki nods, and Lucifer smiles, glancing at the stars. “Then, I--”

“It’s a secret,” Yuki interrupts, deftly. Lucifer raises his eyebrows, and Yuki offers a smile. “If you tell anybody your wish, it won’t come true.”

“I see,” Lucifer says. There’s a long pause where he considers this -- Yuki is still pressed against his side, leeching his heat -- and then Lucifer looks back to the sky. “Alright.”

Yuki makes his wish. He doesn’t know if it will apply on computer generated images, but it’s worth a shot.

-

Yuki doesn’t have to pick, in the end, which is a good thing: he’d stayed up all night trying to decide if he’d accept anyone’s love confessions, and the only decision he’d made was to eat his entire stock of slight-stale melon bread and not sleep. The “not sleeping” part definitely didn’t help well with the final and unexpected battle, but they get out of the videogame okay in the end, so he can’t say he’s too upset.

When they land back in the House of Lamentation, Yuki experimentally turns one way: then the other. It’s interesting to be back in pants after so long in a skirt. He isn’t certain how he feels about it. 

“Hey,” Mammon asks, when they all part ways to get some well deserved sleep. “Did you -- did you like the bread? There’s some good ones in the devildom, too, if you wanted me to-- hey, stop that! Don’t pet my head like I’m a kid!” 

Yuki continues ruffling Mammon’s hair, since Mammon isn’t making the slightest move to actually stop him, and then offers him a smile.

-

Life returns to normal, for whatever quantity “normal” is in the devildom.

-

“Is there anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable?” Diavolo asks, on a visit to the House of Lamentation.

Yuki thinks about it. “Is there,” he asks, “a girl’s uniform?”

Asmodeus’ gasp of delight nearly drowns out the sound of Lucifer swallowing his drink wrong.

Yuki smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i set out to write something way more xxx rated than this, but i COULD NOT decide on which brother yuki should bang, so in the end it became Just Cute Fluff. pick your favorite brother and imagine that yuki had a great night with him in thigh highs and a skirt. thanks.
> 
> you can find me at @warsfeils on twitter!


End file.
